Accidentally in Love
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: A series of short stories about important events in a couple's life together. 8 different stories. 8 different couples. 8 different life changing moments. Based on 'Accidentally in Love' by the Counting Crows. Rated T for LOVE. I do not own a single thing.
1. PruHun

**(A/N): Wow... Forgot to put an authors note.. New low for me. Anyway! This story is going to be about 8 different couples and their lives together.**

**As an added challenge for me, I have also forced myself to use the word 'ACCIDENTALLY' somewhere in each of the stories.**

**I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?" What's the problem, I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love. (Love) Think about it every time. I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it._

* * *

She pulled back from where she had been sucking on his neck, licking her lips, "Is there something wrong?"

The smile slipped off his face, "Nien(1)! No! Everything's.. perfect."

Eliza frowned at his odd choice of words, "Then what's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Ich(2).." He moved his hands onto her hips, rubbing tiny circles into them as she straddled him, "Nothing… Why?"

She narrowed her eyes, "By now you've usually flipped me over and thrown me on the bed."

Gilbert bit his lip at the matter of fact tone she said the words in, "Well.. I.. Maybe.. Maybe I don't mind you being on top..? Maybe I just wanted to take it slower?"

She sneered and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt so that she could look deeply into his red eyes, "Sex. That's all this is, Ja? Sex. There is no need to take it slow." She forced him off the couch and onto the bed with surprising strength, "Say it, Gilbert. We promised nothing else would come of this. Say that this is nothing more than sex."

He gulped, gazing at the Hungarian beauty glaring down at him from underneath dark eyelashes—wild hair falling into her face, "But, Eliza…"

She snarled, "You've been to doing this." She pinned his chest down and brought her lips to his ear, "You're growing soft. Like my ex-husband."

Gilbert struggled to get up, but she held him down, "Nein! I'm nothing like Roderiech! Austria didn't know what he had!"

"And you have what exactly?" Eliza scoffed.

He frowned, "Y-You?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed off of him, "Oh please. You wouldn't know what to do with me if you 'had' me." She gestured down to her body, "You have this. Sometimes."

Gilbert jumped up angrily, "How is that my fault?! You won't let me have more!" He walked toward her, "Bitte(3)… Eliza.."

She accidentally met his eye before looking away.

He sighed, putting an arm around her waist, "You're all I ever think about. I-I.. I can't get you out of my head!" He pulled her in close, "Do you know how infuriating that is?!"

Eliza looked up at him through shining eyes, "What's the problem, baby?" She repeated.

Gilbert chuckled nervously. "'What's the problem?' I don't know… Well, maybe I'm in love."

He felt a firm a hand slap him hard across the face. Eliza glared up at him but he didn't move. Her eyes softened and she pulled him down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Ich liebe dich.(4)" Gilbert whispered.

She pushed him away to look into his passionate red eyes, "Ich liebe dich auch.(5)"

* * *

(1) No. (German)

(2) I (German)

(3) Please (German)

(4) I love you (German)

(5) I love you too (German)


	2. FrUK

**(A/N): Chapter Three! Itacest.  
**

**Not all of the couples mentioned in this one are my personal OTPs but a lot of them are. 'Accidentally'.**

* * *

_Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Because everybody's after love._

* * *

"Fratello(1)…" Feli begged his brother, "Per favore(2), Lovi."

Lovino looked away, "Pay attention, Italia."

Feliciano bite his lip and looked back up at the world conference. The Nations were discussing things that were important to them, things that mattered. But there was only one thing that was important to Feli. His fratello.

He'd loved Lovino since birth. They'd grown up together and loved together. And recently their love had taken a more romantic turn, starting with innocent pecks on the cheek and escalating to sweat drenched nights under the sheets.

He couldn't have been happier about that, about finally being able to express himself to his fratello. It filled his heart with joy. But one thing was wrong. His gaze moved back to Lovino who was scribbling frantic notes on whatever the nations were talking about. Lovino wouldn't tell anyone. It was like he was ashamed or scared or embarrassed.

"Please, Lovi…" Feli hissed again, grabbing his hand, "Please let me tell them."

"No." Lovino glared at and shook his hand off, "Stop it!"

Feliciano's jaw hardened, "This is your fault." He bounced up, a fake bright smile on his lips.

"Vee~" He gave a forced giggle, "I'm so sorry to interrupt! But I wanted to talk to you about something!" His Italian accent got thicker and his voice became faster and higher. He knew exactly how to play these people.

"We all know that Nations dating is _technically_ against the rules." He pouted, knowing that a blush was already spreading over Lovino's cheeks, "But we _all_ do it!" Sweden and Finland, who had been surreptitiously hold hands on the table, dropped hands and looked away from each other.

"And I'm in love." Feliciano proclaimed. He looked down at Lovi, who was indeed blushing as red as a tomato. "With Lovino."

Feli pulled his fratello up out of his seat and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Ti amo(3)." He whispered in Lovi's ear. Feli looked back at all of the Nations. They all looked appalled until one person laughed.

"Kesesese." Gilbert hissed, standing up, "I've been sleeping with Ludwig for ages."

Ludwig's head fell on the table, "_Dating, _Gilbert. We've been dating."

Gilbert shrugged and sat back down next to his bruder. Finland stood up, dragged Sweden with him. He lifted up his hand, revealing a plain silver ring.

"Ruotsi(4) and I have been married for…" Tino looked at Berwald.

" 'most th'rty ye'rs…" Berwald mumbled, trying not to blush.

Tino grinned and translated for the rest, "Almost thirty years."

Feliciano looked back at Lovino and whispered, "See, Fratello. I told you."

The next to stand up was Francis, who glared at England, "Get up here, Arthur."

Arthur sneered, accidentally letting a smile ruin the fake look of hate, "Shut it, French boy."

Francis rolled his eyes, but addressed the group, "20 years."

"Da. Katya and I too." Ivan smiled dangerously. Ukraine grinned. She was the only one who could actually control his destructive tendencies.

Spain smiled and gripped Austria's hand, "Te amo(5)."

Roderiech blushed, "Ich liebe dich auch(6), Anton."

"AND ME AND NORWAY!" Denmark shouted.

Norway rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"What?" He asked the Norway, messing with the man's cross barrette, "I just wanted them to know about us."

Feliciano grinned as more and more people stood up. Lithuania and Poland. Canada and Netherlands. Japan and Greece. Though it was a miracle that the last two said anything at all considering that the former was taciturn and the latter was always asleep.

America shifted uncomfortably in his seat as more and more eyes turned on him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

England rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"ALRIGHT, GUYS!" Alfred shouted, brushing off his older brother, "You've forced my hand! I _was_ gonna wait until next week to do this." He sighed and stood up, a nervous grin spreading across his lips.

"I'm not married." He announced and no one looked surprised, "But I want to be." Alfred walked all the way around the table to kneel in front of her, "Natalya?"

Belarus's eyes widened and she hissed, "What are you doing, Alfred?!"

He chuckled, "Trying to make you happy. Now… Natalya, Natty, Baby, White-heart, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, "_Stop._"

"Will you do me the incredible honor of allowing me to be your husband?"

Natalya bit her lip and looked away.

"I _have_ a ring! I swear! It's just not here!" Alfred looked terrified.

She looked back at him with a small smile on her face, "Da. Yes. I will."

Alfred exclaimed, standing up. He picked her up and swung her around, laughing in jubilation. Everyone else started clapping and Feliciano looked back at Lovino.

"I told you. Everybody's after love."

* * *

(1) Brother (Italian)

(2) Please (Italian)

(3) I love you (Italian)

(4) Sweden (Finnish)

(5) I love you (Spanish)

(6) I love you too (German)

* * *

(List of couples mentioned in this story)

Itacest

Germancest

SuFin

FrUK

Russia/Ukraine

Habsburg/Spaus

DenNor

LietPol

Canada/Netherlands

Giripan

AmeBel :3


	3. Itacest

**(A/N): Chapter Three! Itacest.  
**

**Not all of the couples mentioned in this one are my personal OTPs but a lot of them are. 'Accidently'.**

* * *

_Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Because everybody's after love._

* * *

"Fratello(1)…" Feli begged his brother, "Per favore(2), Lovi."

Lovino looked away, "Pay attention, Italia."

Feliciano bite his lip and looked back up at the world conference. The Nations were discussing things that were important to them, things that mattered. But there was only one thing that was important to Feli. His fratello.

He'd loved Lovino since birth. They'd grown up together and loved together. And recently their love had taken a more romantic turn, starting with innocent pecks on the cheek and escalating to sweat drenched nights under the sheets.

He couldn't have been happier about that, about finally being able to express himself to his fratello. It filled his heart with joy. But one thing was wrong. His gaze moved back to Lovino who was scribbling frantic notes on whatever the nations were talking about. Lovino wouldn't tell anyone. It was like he was ashamed or scared or embarrassed.

"Please, Lovi…" Feli hissed again, grabbing his hand, "Please let me tell them."

"No." Lovino glared at and shook his hand off, "Stop it!"

Feliciano's jaw hardened, "This is your fault." He bounced up, a fake bright smile on his lips.

"Vee~" He gave a forced giggle, "I'm so sorry to interrupt! But I wanted to talk to you about something!" His Italian accent got thicker and his voice became faster and higher. He knew exactly how to play these people.

"We all know that Nations dating is _technically_ against the rules." He pouted, knowing that a blush was already spreading over Lovino's cheeks, "But we _all_ do it!" Sweden and Finland, who had been surreptitiously hold hands on the table, dropped hands and looked away from each other.

"And I'm in love." Feliciano proclaimed. He looked down at Lovi, who was indeed blushing as red as a tomato. "With Lovino."

Feli pulled his fratello up out of his seat and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Ti amo(3)." He whispered in Lovi's ear. Feli looked back at all of the Nations. They all looked appalled until one person laughed.

"Kesesese." Gilbert hissed, standing up, "I've been sleeping with Ludwig for ages."

Ludwig's head fell on the table, "_Dating, _Gilbert. We've been dating."

Gilbert shrugged and sat back down next to his bruder. Finland stood up, dragged Sweden with him. He lifted up his hand, revealing a plain silver ring.

"Ruotsi(4) and I have been married for…" Tino looked at Berwald.

" 'most th'rty ye'rs…" Berwald mumbled, trying not to blush.

Tino grinned and translated for the rest, "Almost thirty years."

Feliciano looked back at Lovino and whispered, "See, Fratello. I told you."

The next to stand up was Francis, who glared at England, "Get up here, Arthur."

Arthur sneered, accidently letting a smile ruin the fake look of hate, "Shut it, French boy."

Francis rolled his eyes, but addressed the group, "20 years."

"Da. Katya and I too." Ivan smiled dangerously. Ukraine grinned. She was the only one who could actually control his destructive tendencies.

Spain smiled and gripped Austria's hand, "Te amo(5)."

Roderiech blushed, "Ich liebe dich auch(6), Anton."

"AND ME AND NORWAY!" Denmark shouted.

Norway rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"What?" He asked the Norway, messing with the man's cross barrette, "I just wanted them to know about us."

Feliciano grinned as more and more people stood up. Lithuania and Poland. Canada and Netherlands. Japan and Greece. Though it was a miracle that the last two said anything at all considering that the former was taciturn and the latter was always asleep.

America shifted uncomfortably in his seat as more and more eyes turned on him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

England rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"ALRIGHT, GUYS!" Alfred shouted, brushing off his older brother, "You've forced my hand! I _was_ gonna wait until next week to do this." He sighed and stood up, a nervous grin spreading across his lips.

"I'm not married." He announced and no one looked surprised, "But I want to be." Alfred walked all the way around the table to kneel in front of her, "Natalya?"

Belarus's eyes widened and she hissed, "What are you doing, Alfred?!"

He chuckled, "Trying to make you happy. Now… Natalya, Natty, Baby, White-heart, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, "_Stop._"

"Will you do me the incredible honor of allowing me to be your husband?"

Natalya bit her lip and looked away.

"I _have_ a ring! I swear! It's just not here!" Alfred looked terrified.

She looked back at him with a small smile on her face, "Da. Yes. I will."

Alfred exclaimed, standing up. He picked her up and swung her around, laughing in jubilation. Everyone else started clapping and Feliciano looked back at Lovino.

"I told you. Everybody's after love."

* * *

(1) Brother (Italian)

(2) Please (Italian)

(3) I love you (Italian)

(4) Sweden (Finnish)

(5) I love you (Spanish)

(6) I love you too (German)

* * *

(List of couples mentioned in this story)

Itacest

Germancest

SuFin

FrUK

Russia/Ukraine

Habsburg/Spaus

DenNor

LietPol

Canada/Netherlands

Giripan

AmeBel :3


	4. AmeBel

**(A/N): AmeBel! AmericaxBelarus. Before you read this, I need you to know how much I ship this. This is my personal OTP. After that it's Habsburg and SuFin. But AmeBel is my absolute favorite ship. I will go _down_ with this ship.**

**The story mentioned in this chapter is 'The Snow Queen' by Hans Christian Anderson. I haven't read it in a long time, so sorry if I mess it up a little.**

**Thank you guys!**

* * *

_"So I said, "I'm a snowball running" Running down into the spring. That's coming all this love melting under. Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love."_

* * *

There was story of which she sometimes thought. 'The Snow Queen'. Though it was written by a Danish author, she often turned to it when she was a little girl in Belarus. In the story there was a mirror that reflects all things cruel and evil, but it shattered. A shard wormed its way into a boy's heart and made him feel all the cruel and evil things that it saw. It turned his heart to ice and he was taken away by the Snow Queen. But when the girl he had known back in his own village found him, she cried and the warm tears melted his heart once more. They escaped the evil Snow Queen's grasp together.

"So what do you say?" Alfred asked her with his usual goofy grin.

Natalya cringed, "Nyet… I do not think so."

His face fell, "But, Natty, you _have_ to try a hamburger!"

She stared down at the McDonalds burger in front of her and smiled slowly, "Tell you what, Alfred."

He looked up, his mouth already stuffed with fries, "Whud?"

Natalya wrinkled her nose as he talked with food in his mouth, "I'll try a 'hamburger' if you try borscht."

His eyes narrowed and he took a huge slurp of soda to down the rest of the fries, "Is that a food or a new sex position?"

She glared at him as he grinned.

"EITHER WAY! _Yes._"

Natalya chuckled.

Alfred gave her a soft smile and set down his soda, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest laugh?"

She sat up straighter and shot him a scowl, "I'd expect not considering I never laugh."

He frowned down at his fourth hamburger, "I know…"

Natalya looked down at her lap, trying to hide the shame.

When she was little she had read The Snow Queen and thought herself the Queen, ruler of everything. She had laughed cruelly and made the Baltics kneel before their queen, sometimes by force. The shards of mirror she used to make them evil were her throwing knives, and they never missed their mark.

Then she got older and other things shot men through the heart. Toris would follow her around like a puppy. She had pretended to be the girl. She melted his heart and made him fall in love with her. But then the Queen came out and Natalya had shattered his heart into a million different shards of glass.

But now as she sat with Alfred, she knew who she was. The helpless, evil puppet. The boy with ice in his chest. Her heart had always been filled with ice. Her cold violet eyes looked up. She walked out. That fast food place was filthy anyway.

"Hey!" Alfred called after her, accidentally tripping on his way out the door, "Where are you going?!"

She didn't look back, "Away." It was nice day. The sun shown down bright on new budding plants. She hated spring. It meant that winter was over and winter was the season where you didn't have to feel anything. It was numb and numb was peaceful.

Alfred caught her wrist and whipped her around to face him, "Is there something wrong?"

She did her best to glare back at him, "Nyet. I just don't want to be here anymore."

He looked back behind him, "Well… We left. So it's okay now, right?"

"Nyet." She shook her head, throwing off his hand, "You have misunderstood. I wish to leave America."

His sky blue eyes widened, "What? Why?!"

"Because, I-I…" She stammered around for a reason. But truthfully, she only had one. Love was something to run from, never stay.

Alfred stepped close to her, a sad look in his eyes. He pushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. His blue eyes bored into hers.

"Why?"

Natalya tore her gaze away from him, "I-I can't…"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What can't you do?" His face fell again, "Oh God.. No! Natty, you don't _have_ to eat the burger! I was just kidding."

Natalya smiled before she stopped herself, "Alfred…?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why are you dating me?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked down, "Oh.. I-I.." He swallowed, mumbling, "I just think you are amazing…" He put his fingers underneath her chin but still didn't look up, "You're the prettiest, kindest person I've ever met. And I-I…" He chuckled, pulling her in closer, "I can't imagine my life without you. You're the light of my life." He met her eyes. Blue skies stared back at her and shimmered in the light.

The Snow Queen. A person with no emotion at all. One who despised love from the bottom of their shriveled black heart. Someone who was pierced with an icy dagger at the very thought of love. Natalya's heart was made of ice. But there was one thing that melted ice.

"I love you, Natalya." Alfred whispered, a grin spreading across his face, "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to say that. I _love_ you, Natalya Arlovskaya."

His eyes filled her with joy and warmth. She melted under blue skies, belting out love. The cold was gone. Winter was gone. A new budding, blooming spring swept through her.

"Please don't leave." He muttered, "Please don't leave me."

Natalya smiled, "Do you think I'm the Snow Queen?"

Alfred looked at her, "I… I have _no_ idea what you are talking about." His eyes narrowed, "Should I?"

She chuckled and brought her hands to cup his face, "Never. I will never leave you. I-I…" His warm, sunny smile melted the last piece of glass in her heart, "I love you too."


	5. GerIta

**(A/N): Time for the most shipped couple in all of Hetalia! No... Not US/UK. How _dare_ you?!**

**GERITA! Some people might think that Italy's a little OOC but he's pretty close to my headcannon.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Hetalia. The song 'Accidentally in Love'. Or the songs by Sublime that I listen to while actually writing. "Mucho Gusto, me llamo Bradley."**

* * *

_"Well, baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it. But there's no escaping your love."_

* * *

"Please?" Italy cried, trying to shove a tomato into Germany's mouth.

"Nein, Italy! Can't you see I'm working?!"Ludwig shoved Feli away from him, "I'm too busy."

The Italian just smiled, "You're never too busy for pasta!" He threw the tomato over his shoulder and ran away.

Ludwig watched him go and small smile found its way onto his serious face. Pasta. Was there anything this young man wouldn't do for it? When Feli disappeared to God knows where, Ludwig went back to the stack of paper work he'd been sifting through. In actuality, the work didn't have to be done for a month, but it was something to distract him from Italy. His stomach squirmed as his thoughts turned back to the man. He_needed_ a distraction.

He shook his head and got back to work.

"GERMANY, I MADE PASTA!" Italy jumped up behind him.

"Gah!" Ludwig's arm flew up to block the Italian from getting any closer. He knocked him down and Feli fell. He landed on his back. The wind whooshed out of his lungs and the pasta bowl flew out of his hands. It landed on the floor a few feet away and shattered, ruining the perfect heart he'd made with the tomato sauce.

Feliciano gasped, his brown eyes filling with tears as he tried to regain his breath.

Ludwig's eyes widened, "Italy!" He shot up out of his chair, "Italy, I-I…"

Feli choked for air as he pushed Germany away, "No." He stood up by himself, tears threating to fall. He looked down at the broken bowl and spaghetti on the floor, "If this is what you want…" Feli looked up at Ludwig and a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I will go."

He turned on his heel and all but sprinted away.

Ludwig paled. No. Nein. "ITALY!" He yelled as he ran after him, "It's not like that!"

But that just made the Italian run faster, tripping over himself in his escape. But he could never out run Germany, no matter how many training session he was forced into. Ludwig caught him, grasping his wrist firmly.

Feliciano stopped short, shaking with what sounded like sobs, but didn't turn around.

"Please, Italy." Germany spoke, "I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"You accidentally pushed me down?" Feli asked as bitterly as he could through tears.

"Ja. I did and—"

"Which time?" Italy whipped around. His eyes were red, but his jaw was hard, "I can't remember a time that you didn't knock me down. But I'm tired of it! I'm tired of being your punching bag! All I've ever tried to do was love you! That's all!" Feli's face was red with anger and he glared up at Ludwig, "But if that's such a hardship for you—"

Ludwig fell to his knees, "It.. It is."

Feli's brown eyes sparkled with tears.

"I-I.. It's so hard. To see you." Germany looked up at Feli with a pained look on his face, "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Then you shan't." Italy tried to walk away but Germany wrapped his arms around his waist, still on his knees.

"Bitte(1), Italy!" Germany's blue eyes were wide with panic, "Ich kann dich nicht verlieren.(2) You're all I have."

His head dropped, "I-I didn't mean to hit you. I could never."

Italy just stared down at him. He'd never seen his Germany talk like this. So open and vulnerable.

Germany looked up at him, his blue eyes shining with an emotion that hadn't been there before, "Italy… I give up. I surrender. You win."

Feli blinked, "I win what?"

Germany chuckled, "I give up to you. I surrender to pasta by the pound. To eating tomatoes raw. To holding hands. To hugging." He smiled, "To eating your favorite gelato fragola(3)."

Ludwig stood up carefully, never breaking eye contact with to object of his eternal affection, "I surrender to your love."

Feliciano's breath caught in his throat as he looked into light blue eyes. They were filled with so much love. So much pain. So many memories.

"I never meant to hurt you, Italy." Ludwig whispered, "Ich Liebe dich(4)."

Feli's eyes sparkled and a wide grin replaced the sad frown he'd adopted, "Anche io ti amo!(5)"

* * *

(1) Please (German)

(2) I can't lose you. (German)

(3) Strawberry ice cream (Italian)

(4) I love you (German)

(5) I love you too (Italian)

* * *

**(A/N): Normally I wouldn't tell you what the couple in the next chapter is going to be... But someone requested them specifically. SuFin is up next!**


	6. SuFin

**(A/N): SuFin! This one is definitely one of my favorites to write and I hope you like it too!**

**SuFin is glorious.**

* * *

_"These lines of lightning. Mean we're never alone. Never alone, no, no."_

* * *

"Ruosti(1)…" Tino whispered under his breath as the taller man peppered his face with light kisses.

Berwald smiled, shifting over him in the bed, "I kn'w we," Kiss, "haven't had much time togeth'r," Kiss, "but… I miss ya, Blomma(2)."

Tino hummed contentedly, "I miss you too, Ruosti. But we spend plenty of time together."

Berwald chuckled and placed a firm kiss on his oblivious husband's neck, pulling him in closer.

A small, "Oh," Slipped from the smaller man's lips and he met Berwald's gaze with smoldering eyes, "Rakastan sinua(3)."

"Jag älskar dig också.(4)"

Their lips met in a tender, if not frenzied, passion.

"DADDY!" Peter wailed as he ran into their room.

Tino struggled to push the larger man off him before their son could see, "Peter… Honey, what's wrong..?"

The little boy sniffled and ran into his father's embrace. Berwald sighed and lay back on the bed, half listening to the tearful explanation of why he simply _needed_ another story before he could go to sleep and half watching his husband's face. Tino was always conflicted while listening to the child in his lap. He could never tell the little boy 'No' and Peter knew that. But he always tried to.

"No, Peter… You've had your three stories. That's all you get, remember?"

Peter eyes grew as large as saucers and Tino bit his lower lip, his eyes flickering over to Berwald, who just chuckled, "But Peter…"

"Puh-lease, Daddy?"

Tino sighed, running his hand through his hair, and nodded. Peter squealed happily and shoved the book into his father's hands and plopping back into his lap. Tino opened it with another sigh and a small smile before beginning to read.

Berwald watched. It always amazed him how patient and calming the man was with Peter. Tino used to ask him, "Why does he never come to you for things like this?"

He had just smiled, "Ya'know why, Blomma."

Tino had nodded and rolled his eyes at the boy, who had been playing with his trains as they watched him, occasionally 'accidentally' running the cars into their shoes, "I'm not that easy to manipulate. He doesn't always get his way."

Berwald had stared at him in disbelief, "Tino… You made 'im chocolate cake for bre'kfast. On'a week day."

Tino had just shrugged and gave the only explanation he could think of, "It was organic."

Berwald sighed, looking back at his husband who had just finished Peter's fourth story that night.

"I'll be right back." Tino smiled at him, scooping the small boy up in his arms and taking him back to his bed.

Berwald chuckled again, knowing full well it would be more than just a couple minutes before the man returned. It would be 'just one more song, Daddy' and then 'just one more'. But as he watched Tino leave, he realized he wouldn't want it any other way. He loved them both so much and maybe less alone time with Tino was worth having a family.

Tino shot him a quick suggestive glance over his shoulder and whispered, "I haven't forgotten, Ruosti."

Berwald grinned. Well, that was good too.

* * *

(1) Sweden (Finnish)

(2) Flower (Swedish)

(3) I love you (Finnish)

(4) I love you too (Swedish)


	7. SpAus

**(A/N): Okay... Some people are unaware of this amazing, beautiful pairing. And that makes me sad for the whole Hetalia Fandom. This pairing is called Habsburg or SpAus.  
**

**Spain/Austria**

**I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

_"Come on, come on. Move a little closer. Come on, come on. I want to hear you whisper. Come on, come on. Settle down inside my love."_

* * *

Antonio smiled as Roderiech snuggled closer to his chest, accidentally brushing his lips against the Spaniard's neck. It was late in the night, but Antonio couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the pale man in his arms.

Shifting the sheets so that they covered them both of their intertwined bodies, he sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"Te amo, Bello." He whispered.

Roderiech hummed in his sleep what sounded like a slurred version of, "Ich Liebe dich auch."

Antonio smiled again, "Oh… Roderiech." He looked around his room, "Isn't it nice here?"

The man didn't answer, his chest just rose and fell in a steady rhythm—his head on the Spaniard's tan, bare chest.

"Don't you wish you could stay here forever?" Antonio grinned at the thought, "You could live here with me in Barcelona. You'd never have to go back to Vienna again! I'd keep you locked up in this room and have you all to myself." He pulled Roderiech farther up on his chest so that he could kiss his forehead, "Together again. Forever."

He looked into his lover's sleeping face and whispered, "Move in with me, Bello."

The Austrian sighed in his sleep, "Ja… Ja, Anton."

Antonio gave him a small, sad smile before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. In the back of his mind he knew what would happen. They would wake up. Roderiech would remember nothing and kiss him goodbye before leaving for Vienna again. This happened every night. But he wouldn't spoil the moment.

Someday, he thought to himself. Someday they would settle down. And after they were done with all of this, all that would be left was love.


	8. HRExChibitalia

**(A/N): Okay. Last of the eight. But! Because it seems like so many people like have read this story in such a short amount of time, I am considering writing one more. (See bottom for more.)**

**Possibly one of the most shipped couples of all time! HRE/Chibitalia. I couldn't find a consistent human name for HRE though... So I just used the one I liked the most. So his name in this is 'Hiedriech'.**

* * *

_"Come on, come on. Jump a little higher. Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once upon a time in love."_

* * *

Hiedriech's blue eyes opened to see the battle. Off to war. So many people threw that phrase around, not knowing what it truly meant.

"_Where did Martha Peter's son go?"_

"_Oh, off to war."_

He swallowed, looking at the onslaught facing him. Holy Rome had gone off to war, leaving everything he loved and cared about behind him. And now he was _in_ the war.

**X~X~X**

The little boy in the green dress giggled. He was sad when Holy Rome had left, but Feli couldn't stop smiling.

"_We'll see each other again! I just know it!"_

His last words to the boy he loved. He had truly believed them and he still did. Chibitalia accidentally tripped over something. He looked down at it curiously, pulling up his frilly skirts so that he could get a better look. It was his paint set. It had lain untouched since Holy Rome had left and the boy frowned. Painting. He liked painting.

A smile spread across his lips. Holy Rome had liked when he painted too.

**X~X~X**

People fell left and right as he charged forward, it was the only thing to do. Hiedriech was more scared then he'd ever been in his life. But he kept going. Terrified. His eyes widened as he approached his doom. He would never see his love again. He just knew it.

**X~X~X**

Feli smiled as he pulled out all of his paints and set up his easel. A painting. He was going to paint Holy Rome a picture for when he got back. Feli giggled again at the thought of giving his gift to a blushing, embarrassed boy.

He picked up his paint brush and started.

**X~X~X**

His body, stricken with fear, faced a young man. He was taller than him with long blonde hair.

"Oh mon petite." The man tittered in a French accent, "Aren't you just adorable?" He raised his sword to him.

"Please…" Hiedriech pleaded.

France laughed again, "The great Holy Rome, reduced to begging! Oh, I never thought I'd see the day!"

Hiedriech swallowed, "Please, I have someone to go home to. I-I.. I have someone waiting for me. Someone I love."

"Oohh… And who am I to get in the way of love?" France pouted in mock sympathy. A cruel smirk pulled at his lips, "Say your last prayers, Holy Rome."

Hiedriech wept silently. He'd never see his Italia again. The boy he loved. Yes, he loved. He'd never see him again. Only in the afterlife. Only in heaven. They'd be together. A small smile spread across his lips and Hiedriech whispered, "He'll be so happy."

France ran him through with his sword and cry of pain escaped his lips. Then nothing. Death.

**X~X~X**

Feliciano sighed and stepped back, looking at his painting. To his credit, it really was beautiful. It was a picture of him and Holy Rome holding hands in a field, all accented by a rainbow in the sky. He put the finishing touches on it. A few more flowers here and there. Adding the signature blush onto Holy Rome's cheeks that he had whenever they were together.

Feli smiled. Done. He grinned, thinking about what he would do when Holy Rome finally returned home. He decided that the first thing he'd do was give him the picture. Chibitalia looked back at his drying painting and giggled, "He'll be so happy!"

His giggle was one of pure joy and ignorance. Bliss. Life.

**X~X~X**

_His blue eyes fluttered open, his mind completely blank. He didn't remember a thing. All that was in his vision was smiling man. Some people might have been terrified by the man's white hair and glowing red eyes. But the only thing the boy saw was a smiling face._

"_I'm glad you are awake…" The man paused as though trying to think of something, "… Ludwig."_

* * *

__**(A/N): Okay. More on my possible ninth chapter. There is a ninth line to the song that could be used for this story, but I didn't have any ideas for it or a couple for it. So if you come up with one of the other, review this chapter or PM with the idea and I'll write my favorite one.**

__**The line of the song is: _Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter. Come on, come on. And the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on. Just get yourself inside her love._**

**__So couple or idea. Other than that! Thank you guys so much! This story's over, but I had a lot of fun with it.  
**


End file.
